Közös apartman
by LanaAngels
Summary: [SZÜNETEL] Egy-egy miniatürizált jelenet Izaya és Namie életéből. A részek nem összefüggőek és nincs köztük időrendi kapcsolat. Frissítés minden hétvégén.
1. Chapter 1

**Közös apartman**

 ** _Eredeti sztorit írta: Kagetora no Tsume  
Fordítás az író engedélyével_**

\- Izaya, figyelmeztetlek! – fenyegetőzött Namie. – Nem a te érdeked lenne, hogy ne bosszants fel, mikor egy nagy, meglehetősen éles kés birtokában vagyok?  
\- Tessék? Csupán annyit mondtam, hogy a tészta elbírna még egy kis sót…  
Ez egy tipikus beszélgetés volt Orihara Izaya és lakótársa, Yagiri Namie közt. Fél adag sértés, fél adag fenyegetés. Legtöbb esetben nem gondolták komolyan, de akkor is fenyegetések voltak.  
Izaya még egyszer kivett egy kis adag tésztát.  
\- Ezt úgy veszem, nem adod ide a sót.  
\- SZÉP, HOGY NEM!  
Izaya elmosolyodott Namie eltúlzott reakcióján. Két témára nagyon érzékeny volt: az öccsére és a főzési tudására.  
\- Ha úgy gondolod, hogy a főztöm rossz, akkor csinálj magadnak!  
\- Na, sosem mondtam, hogy „rossz a főztöd", csak megjegyeztem, hogy a tészta elbírna még egy kis sót. Ha nem akarod, hogy elkérjem, akkor tegyél bele még akkor, mikor főzöd!  
Még pár másodperc szúrós nézés után Namie felállt, és otthagyta Izayát az ízetlen tésztájával.

A következő este, mikor Izaya belekóstolt a vacsorájába, percekig öklendezett, mielőtt az étel után küldött fél liter vizet.  
Eközben a konyhában Namie az üres doboz sókat dobálta a kukába, amiknek tartalmát teljes egészében Izaya vacsorájába borította.  
Bosszú.  
Édes… vagy inkább… _sós_ bosszú.


	2. Chapter 2

Korán volt, Namie pedig _nyilvánvalóan_ nem jutott elég alváshoz előző éjjel, mivel Izaya este 11-kor szambázott be a lakásba, majd átadott neki egy meglehetősen nagy köteg papírt, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy csinálja meg őket, még mielőtt lefeküdne. Így természetesen félálomban Namie nem igazán volt képben a környezetével.  
Bement a fürdőszobába, hogy felkészüljön a napra, és véletlenül nekiment a polcnak, a fáradt szemei pedig fáradtan lecsukódtak egy hosszú pillanatra. Izaya fogkeféje a polc szélén ült, most pedig lebillent a helyéről. Namie gyorsan utánanyúlt, de nem volt elég gyors, Izaya fogkeféje pedig a szemetesben landolt épp a porcicák, levágott körmök és egyéb padlóról származó kosz tetején, ami a tegnapi takarítás során került bele.  
Namie nem igazán tudta, hogy élvezze-e a helyzetet, vagy inkább féljen. Ha Izaya erre rájön, meg fogja ölni… Viszont ezt valamilyen szinten megérdemelte, amiért olyan későn kellett a papírmunkát csinálnia.  
Namie kihalászta a fogkefét, leszedte róla a kosz nagy részét, majd visszatette a polcra, a helyére.  
Talán nem veszi észre…  
Remélte, hogy nem fogja.

\- Namie, nem figyelsz rám. – mondta Izaya Namie mögött, miközben lefekvéshez készülődött.  
A fiatal nő megfordult, hogy nézésével elküldje, a fogkeféjének vége hanyagul kilógott a szájából. Motyogott valami érthetetlenséget, majd újra hátat fordított.  
Tolmácsolva ezt a kérdésre, hogy mit akar, Izaya nekidőlt a polcnak.  
\- Nos, valójában csak annyit szeretnék tudni, hogy miért van a fogkefémnek kosz íze.  
Izaya megpróbált változatlan arcot fenntartani, miközben Namie hirtelen elkezdett fuldokolni, és véletlenül fogkrém jött ki az orrán, ahogy nevetett.  
\- Mi? Mi az? Mi olyan vicces? – akadékoskodott Izaya közel hajolva hozzá. Egy perccel később, mikor Namie végre abbahagyta a fuldoklást, nevetéstől könnyes szemmel Izayához fordult.  
\- Ez gonosz volt.  
Izaya mosolyogva megsimogatta a lány fejét.  
\- Sajnálom. De amit te tettél, az szintén gonosz volt.  
Namie arca kissé elvörösödött. Zavarban volt, amiért lelepleződött.  
\- De ne aggódj, Namie. – mosolygott. – Már előtte tudtam, hogy beleejtetted a fogkefémet a kukába.  
Namie szkeptikusan nézett rá.  
\- Nem tűnsz mérgesnek…  
\- Nem vagyok. Ezzel egyenlők vagyunk.  
\- … - Namie szemei gyanakvóan összeszűkültek. – Miért is?  
Izaya vigyora hatalmas volt.  
\- Mert tegnap én ejtettem a _te_ fogkefédet a vécébe.  
A nő kezeivel egyből a szájához kapott, és felnyitotta a vécét. Izaya jót kacagott a reakción, amit az ártatlan kis füllentésével váltott ki, és ahogy Namie elkeseredetten próbálta kimosni a száját. Viszont Namie is hallotta a nevetését.  
\- IZAYAAAAAA….! – kiáltotta felé fordulva, az információ bróker pedig érezve, hogy az élete veszélyben van, elszökött a szobából.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nem.  
\- Kérlek!  
\- Nem!  
\- Namie~chan…  
\- Azt mondtam, nem! Nem fogadok veled.  
\- De magam ellen fogadni nem vicces…  
\- Az kár.  
\- Oh, kérlek! Ötven-ötven esélyed van. Hogy tudnám ezt manipulálni?  
Izaya feldobta az érmét a levegőbe, majd elkapta, amint leesett.  
\- Megnehezíthetted az egyik oldalt, és mellesleg ki akarna érme feldobásban fogadni?  
Az információ bróker a szemét forgatta.  
\- Namie, kérlek… Én itt halálosan unatkozom…  
\- Azt látom.  
\- Akkor fogadunk?  
\- Nem! – kiáltotta a lány. – Egyébként is miben fogadnánk?  
Izaya elmosolyodott.  
\- Én fogadok arra, hogy az egyik oldalon fog landolni, ha tévedek, adok 1000 dollárt.  
\- Oh? És mi van, ha nem tévedsz?  
Izaya vigyora szélesedett.  
\- Három napig cselédlány jelmezben kell lenned.  
\- MIVAN?  
\- Akkor megegyeztünk. – mondta Izaya gyorsan, és a levegőbe dobta az érmét. – Fej!  
Namie erősen figyelte, amint Izaya elkapta az érmét, és lecsapta a kézfejére.  
\- Készen állsz? – mosolygott a fiú ördögien. Lassan elhúzta a kezét, vigyorogva a nőre, ám amint meglátta az érmét, a mosolya gyorsan eltűnt.  
Írás.  
\- Igen! – kiáltotta Namie a levegőbe bokszolva. – Jössz nekem ezer dollárral!  
Izaya lehuppant a kanapéra.  
\- Nem egyeztél bele a fogadásba…  
\- Dehogynem. Beleegyeztél nekem helyettem. Most pedig köhögd fel a pénzem!  
Izaya morogva a pénztárcájáért nyúlt.  
Az érme rossz oldalát nehezítette meg.


	4. Chapter 4

Április 1-je volt Izaya legkedvencebb ünnepe. Jobban szerette, mint a húsvétot, a karácsonyt vagy a Halloweent. Az oka? Bemutathatja a furfangos csapdaállító képességeit és megtréfálhatja a szerencsétlen és gyanútlan polgárokat, akiket annyira szeret.

Most is éppen egy csapdán ügyködött Namie számára. Reggel 6 óra volt, és egy nagy, egészen élethű pókot kötözött fel a plafonra. Amikor Namie arra megy, hogy elhelyezze a papírokat a polcon, el fogja mozdítani a könyvet, amihez hozzá van kötve a zsinór vége, és a pók a fejére fog esni.

Az egyszerű, mégis ördögi tervén vigyorogva Izaya visszament az alsó szintre, és nemtörődöm módon elkezdett játszogatni a sakktábláján lévő különböző figurákkal.

Nem sokkal később Izaya kezdte unni magát, ám ekkor végre megszólalt az ébresztőóra. Hallotta, ahogy Namie felkel, elkészülődik, és megpróbálta tartani a pókerarcát.

Namie néhány perc múlva jött le a lépcsőn a ruhájának utolsó ráncait simogatva.

\- Reggelt, Namie! – mosolygott.

Namie egy másodpercig csak bámult.

\- Reggelt! – motyogta, majd felvett egy kupac papírt, ami az asztalán volt szétszóródva, és felvitte őket elrakni. Az információ bróker izgatottan hallgatózott, majd elvigyorodott, mikor hallotta könyvek mozgását, valamint ezt követően egy sikolyt, ám a mosolya kissé fakult, mikor hallott egy meglehetősen hangos, fájdalmasnak hangzó puffanást is.

Namie fájdalomban morgott, mikor Izaya egy jégzsákot nyomott a fejének.

\- Védelmemre szóljon – mondta Izaya -, nem gondoltam, hogy az a polc kilóg annyira, hogy beüsd a fejed.

Namie motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy „fogd be és hagyj békén'.

Izaya sóhajtva játszadozott a műanyag pókkal.

Ennyit a nagy tréfáról.

Érezte, ahogy Namie mozog, próbálja magát kényelembe helyezni, és ehhez igazította jeget.

\- Azért még csinálsz nekem vacsorát, ugye? – kérdezte.

\- Idegesítesz. Menj el! – hangzott a nyomott válasz.

Izaya magában mosolyogva állt fel.

20 perc múlva Namie feje már nem is volt feldagadva.

Az incidens egyetlen bizonyítéka szegény Namie számára fájó fej és horzsolt homlok maradt, de túléli.

\- Nos, megyek és átverem az embereket – mondta Izaya. – Te nem vagy vicces.

Izaya felkapta a kabátját a székének támlájáról, ahol hagyta, ám amint fel akarta venni, valami leesett a földre.

Namie szemei csukva voltak, de pontosan tudta, mi történik.

Izaya megfogta a kabátját, és hamarosan megtalálja a gumikígyót, amit beledugott.

A kiáltása tudatta vele, hogy megtalálta, és elmosolyodott.

PUFF!

Namie gyorsan felült és körülnézett.

\- Izaya?

Egy nyögés hallatszott a szoba másik feléről, ahol az informátor lassan feltápászkodott; az egyik kezével a vérző orrát, a másikkal a fejét fogta.

\- Itióta ajdó… gi hagyda félig gyitva? – mondta, miközben próbálta nem összevérezni a szőnyeget. Namie nevetett.

\- Azt hiszem, ezzel kvittek vagyunk. Tessék – ajánlotta fel a jegét, amit Izaya hálásan elfogadott, és lerogyott mellé a kanapéra.

Namie adott neki egy marék zsebkendőt is, amit csak úgy rátett a vérző orrára.

Megpróbálva nem nevetni a helyzet ironikusságán, Namie felállt, és egy újabb jégzsákért ment.

Mire visszaért, Izaya elfeküdt a kanapén, a feje pedig hátrafelé lógott az egyik végéről, így próbálta megállítani az orrvérzését.

Namie arrébb lökte a lábát, és visszaült.

\- Hadd nézzem!

\- Nem.

\- Mi? Miért nem?

\- Mert fáj.

\- És a nézésem, AKKORA veszélyt jelent… - válaszolta Namie gúnyosan. – Na, gyere ide!

Egy nyögéssel Izaya ülőpozícióba tápászkodott, és Namie felé fordult.

Namie gyengéden leválasztotta az ujjait a fejéről, és megvizsgálta a sérülést.

\- Semmi komoly. Túléled.

\- Nocsak, milyen együtt érző vagy…

\- Mit akarsz még? Egy sütit? Nyalókát? Adjak rá gyógypuszit?

\- Az jó lenne.

Namie olyan pillantást vetett rá, mintha azt mondaná „komolyan, Izaya?", de az informátor tekintete változatlan maradt.

Egy halk panaszkodás után, hogy „mennyire gyerekes", Namie előrehajolt, és megpuszilta Izaya homlokát.

\- Tessék. Máris jobb – mondta, mintha egy kisfiúhoz beszélne, aki lehorzsolta a térdét, nem pedig egy maga okozta sérüléses felnőtthöz.

\- Azt hiszem, a számat is bevertem…

\- Egyáltalán nem – vágott közbe Namie.

Egy nyögéssel Izaya szánalmasan nekidőlt.

\- Nos, mit kéne most csinálnom? Így nem mehetek zaklatni az embereket…

Namie megvonta a vállát.

\- Nincs semmi a TV-ben?

A nap további részét mindketten vígjátékok és előre felvett átverések nézésével töltötték. Egyikük sem vette észre, mennyire fáradtak, míg végül egymásnak dőlve aludtak el, a mostanra már felmelegedett jegük pedig elhagyatva hevert a padlón.

Minden békés volt másnap reggelig, mikor a telefon csörgött, és mindketten felriadtak a hirtelen zajra.

\- Izaya, te perverz! Mit gondolsz, mi a fenét csinálsz?

\- Hé! Ne próbáld meg rám kenni! _Te_ voltál az, aki elaludt _mellettem_!

\- ÉN? Miért tennék ilyesmit?

Izaya felállt, hogy felvegye a telefont, és közben átnézett a válla fölött, hogy vitatkozzon Namiével.

Nem vette észre, hogy a műanyag pókot a pulton hagyta a telefon mellett, most pedig véletlenül az fogta meg.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Ösztönösen eldobta a pókot, ami Namie mellett landolt, aki felsikoltott a meglepetéstől, és Izaya karjaiba futott védelemért.

Egy másodperccel később észrevették, hogy ez csak a műpók.

Lassan mindketten egymásra néztek, egy percig lefagytak; de aztán Izaya vigyorgott.

Namie kuncogott.

És aztán mindketten hatalmas nevetésben törtek ki.


End file.
